


Hoshi

by stratataisen



Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy's stargazing is interrupted.  A short and sweet fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> This was done at the request I did for a friend a long time ago. So yes it's another old fic of mine, lol.  
> Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the game, so please don't sue.

Jeremy sighed.  He was finally able to rest after a long day of traveling with Lazlo and the other two members of the Reverse Adonis Attack. What were there names again?  Travis and Trishtan wasn’t it?  Anyways, it didn’t matter to him really as long as he got to fight.  He relaxed against the railing of the ship, looking up at the night sky.  The moon was above his head now, and the stars twinkled in the background.  From them he was able to pick out his own start, shinning brightly at him as if to get his attention.

“So this is where you went off to.”

The blond-haired swordsman jumped a little, not expecting anyone else to be out there, least of all his lover. Turning his eye laid upon the dark-haired man who stole his heart the first moment he saw him.  “Man, Keneth, you startled me!”

A soft chuckle emitted for Keneth’s throat.  “I’m sorry; it wasn’t my intention to scare you.”  He rested against the railing next to Jeremy.

“I wasn’t scared!”  The blond said indignantly. “I was just startled.”

Keneth laughed at that.  Placing a hand on the back of the blond head he pulled the other man closer to give him a quick kiss.  “Forgive me again, it was my mistake.”

A blush tinted Jeremy’s cheeks as he leaned in closer to the other man, wrapping an arm around his waist.  “You’re forgiven.”

Keneth smiled.  “I’m glad.”  Wrapping an arm around Jeremy’s waist he pulled the other closer to him.  “So, what are you doing out here?  I thought with all the traveling and fighting you did today you would be exhausted.”

“You would think so, but I still have energy leftover even after all of that.”  Jeremy sighed and rested his head on the dark haired swordsman’s shoulder.  “So I decided to come up to the deck for a walk.”

Keneth raised an eyebrow.  “You know, I could have helped you get rid of some of that energy if you had asked.”  A small smirk formed on his lips.

Jeremy grinned.  “I never said I had gotten rid of it all yet, now did I?”

The smirk on Keneth’s lips widened. “No, no you didn’t.”  Using his free hand he pulled the slightly older man in to a kiss.


End file.
